Somewhere in between
by MysteriaMalfoy
Summary: What if it was Harry who was hit with the killing curse in the graveyard during the Triwizard Tournament? What if Harry didn't die but didn't continue living either? What if he existed somewhere in between? AU. GOF. Some bashing and new friends.
1. What happened?

**AN: **Hi everyone :D This is my first fanfiction ever! Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Harry Potter and all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Now On With The Story! :D

**Story keys:**

**-Blah-** Extract from the book

_-Blah-_ Spells

-Blah- Normal speech

**_-Blah-_**Thoughts

-Blah- Parseltounge

* * *

**Somewhere in between – By** **_Mysteria Malfoy_**

"**We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it." Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms. **

"**You — you sure?" **

"**Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah . . . we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together." For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin. **

"**You're on," he said. "Come here." He grabbed Harry's arm below the shoulder and helped Harry limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles.**

"**On three, right?" Said Harry. "One – two – three – " He and Cedric both grasped a handle. Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward I a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at his side. **_(Harry Potter and the goblet of fire page 634-635)_

**Chapter one – What happened? **

Harry landed hard on the ground, face first. He groaned quietly and slowly stood up while taking a look around, Cedric doing the same.

"Where are we?" asked Cedric after a while. "It looks like a graveyard, think it is a part of the task?"

"Yeah…it does…." agreed Harry. "But… don't you recon they should have told us if it was a second part?"

"You are probably right… Wait did you hear that?" whispered Cedric drawing his wand, Harry copying and slowly turning towards the sound. At the edge of the forest a figure was making its way towards them carrying a small bundle. As the figure drew closer they could hear his, because it was a man, wheezing breaths. Harry and Cedric locked their wands at the man and waited for him to make a move. Suddenly a high, cold, rasping voice spoke.

"Kill the spare!"

"_Avada Kedavra"_

As the green light of the killing curse speed towards Cedric and before Harry even thoguth about it, he had pointed his wand at Cedric.

"**_Petrificus Totalus"_** thought Harry as he jumped in front of the green light and his world went black. Cedric at the other hand was petrified; lying lifeless-looking and stiff as a board on the ground behind a tombstone with Harry lying sprawled on top of him. To the wheezing man, who turned out to be Peter Pettigrew, it looked like both of the Hogwarts champion died and he didn't bother giving the petrified boy another look as he roughly grabbed Harry Potters body, slit his arm and collected some of his blood before dumping the dead body on top of Cedric again.

"**_The ritual will work anyway, I just need to be quick about it and use Potters blood while it is still fresh…Yes, yes that will work!" _**thought Peter and started the ritual that would once again let Voldemort wreak havoc at the world.

-O-O-

From the point where Harry had petrified him, Cedric was terrified. He didn't know what had happened. First it was the cup which turned out to be a portkey and then the green light accompanied with the petrification curse Harry threw at him. Suddenly he was lying petrified on the ground; Harry sprawled on top of him and a wheezing man taking blood from Harry's dead body. The part that freaked him out the most was the dull green, lifeless eyes of Harry Potter gazing into his own.

"**_What is going on? Everything happened so fast… I can't move and H-Harry is dead! Dead because he took a curse which was meant for me…" _**though Cedric with sorrow. In the corner of his eye Cedric see something that was moving – something big was happening. **_"Okay, I have got to pay attention! That man just cut of his own hand?! Eww! That's Harrys blood you rat-faced-bastard! What is that? A snakeman? OMG! That is Voldemort! And deatheaters! Okay he is coming my way… don't breath and stare straight ahead! Please, PLEASE believe I'm dead!"_** Cedric stopped breathing but couldn't stop trembling as Lord Voldemort drew nearer – If he discovered that Cedric was still alive, he would very soon be seeing Harry again. **_"Please! This can not be the end for me! Harry sacrificed himself so that I could live, I have to repay that and make sure everyone knows what happened and who did it – if not for the safety of the world then for the memory of Harry Potter, an extraordinary boy who only wanted to live a normal life."_**

-O-O-

The creature that now was Voldemort looked at his followers and said, almost hissed, with a high, cold, rasping voice:

"My loyal followerssss, I am mosssst pleassssed that sssso many of you anssssswered my call tonight!" Voldemort then turned to the two dead boys on the ground.

"Ssssuch pity, ssssuch losssss…" He hissed softly in his high, cold, rasping voice. "Ssssee what happenssss to thosssse foolssss who opposssse ussss? No-one will sssstand in our way! _Accio portkey!_" The Triwizard Cup flew from the ground where it had landed and Voldemort directed it towards Harry and Cedric. When the cup touched the boys they vanished in a swirl of color and Voldemort once again turned to his deatheaters, never noticing the moving eyes or the trembling body of Cedric Diggory.

"Nothing will ssssstop ussss now! The Boy-Who-Lived issss dead!"

-O-O-

When Harry woke up everything was white, blinding white, and he was stark naked. He looked around wondering where he was and he found himself thinking it would be nice with some clothes and maybe an explanation of what had happened. Suddenly it was like a gust of wind blew away the white fog surrounding him and the next thing Harry knew he was standing in front of a small two story house. He looked around and discovered that he now was wearing clothes once again and it made him feel much better as he started walking towards the house. Light was coming from a window and Harry walked over and took a look inside. He gasped in shock because inside there was two people: one man and one woman. The man was clad in red robes with golden linings and had hazel brown eyes, black hair and glasses. He was reading a book in a black sofa and sitting next to him was a woman with the greenest eyes Harry had ever seen. She had deep read hair, a long slender figure and she was clad in similar looking robes as the man. At Harrys gasp she looked up and stared at him. Then she seemed to regain her senses as she jumped up and ran to the door, ripped it open and was hugging Harry before he knew what happened. The man was looking in the direction the woman disappeared to with a slightly confused expression.

"Harry, my Harry!" The woman said over and over again, crying and laughing alternately.

"Who…What… When… Who are you?" asked Harry perplexed. The woman cupped Harry's cheeks and looked into his eyes, tears still present in her own.

"I'm Lilly Potter, Harry. I am your mother and I have missed you so much, my son" Lilly said fondly. Harrys mind was in a blank state. That was his mother. Then the man had to be his father, but what was he, Harry, doing here? Then everything that happened in the graveyard came rushing back to Harry and he too started crying.

"M – Mum, am I dead?" he asked softly not really wanting to know the answer.

"No, Harry dear, you are not. This place is the in between. A place where people who has seen the light, so to speak, are transported before they are returned to the world of the living. Your father and I are here to explain a few things to you." Lily explained. "Let's go inside and continue this discussion together with your father, he would hate to miss your visit."

Inside they were met by a very enthusiastic James Potter (once he understood what was going on) and after getting tea Harrys parents began to tell him all about what happened. About what had happened after he was hit with the killing curse at the grave yard, which included an explanation of what a horcrux was and how it was possible for Harry to be one let alone survive the killing curse because of it! They also told him about the prophecy and was firm in their decision that he would, starting when he got back to Hogwarts, live his life as he wanted and not to try and please everyone around him. They convinced him to try pranking (James was especially adamant about that, much to Lilly's and Harry's amusement) and ordered him get away from the Dursley's and maybe try dating a girl or two. As their time together came to an end Harry hugged his parents one last time before he felt the fog surround him again and the next time he opened his eyes he was back in the graveyard but this time something was wrong. It was empty and he couldn't find his body.

**_"I do not think this was what my parents had in mind when they told me to start anew… What am I supposed to do now?"_**

* * *

**AN: **How is it so far? All types of comments are appreciated :D Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it! I've made some minor changes by adding a few paragraphs and I hope you like it and that the spelling improved!

Until next time

**OXOX**

**_Mysteria Malfoy_**


	2. A bus ride & a malfuntioning fireplace

**AN: **Hello again! Here are chapter two! Hope you enjoy it! A big thank you too A Potter Persona for proofreading the story and for just being there as a friend and a soundboard :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**Story keys:**

**-Blah- **Extract from books

_-Blah- _Spells

-Blah- Normal speech

**_- Blah-_**Thoughts

-Blah- Parseltounge

* * *

_As their time together came to an end Harry hugged his parents one last time before he felt the fog surround him again and the next time he opened his eyes he was back in the graveyard but this time something was wrong. It was empty and he couldn't find his body. __**"I do not think this was what my parents had in mind when they told me to start anew… What am I supposed to do now?"**_

**Chapter 2 – The bus ride and a malfunctioning fireplace**

Harry looked around himself and sighed quietly to himself.

"**_How does this always happen to me… my body is gone but I'm still here" _**thought Harry as he threw his hands into the sky and exclaimed. "What am I going to do now!?"Harry was starting to hyperventilate and forced himself to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he started planning. **_"Okay, first ting first! I've got to get back to Hogwarts and find out what the heck is going on."_**

As Harry continued his planning he started to walk towards the little town he could see in the distance. It was gloomy and dark, but that was to be expected it was after all not even close to dawn yet. As Harry kept on walking he paid little attention to his surroundings, which is a shame because if he had he would have noticed that even though he thought he was walking in a slow pace, he was actually floating about two centimeters above the ground at the speed of a fast going bicycle. When he finally was brought out of his musings ten minutes had passed and he had already past two bigger cities besides _Little Hangleton_.

"**Huh! I'm already here! That went fast…" **thought Harry. **"Very well, better get on a bus to London."** Harry looked around trying to spot a bus but couldn't see any. He decided to ask someone and walked up to a man coming out of a bakery.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the bus stop is? I have to get to London." Harry asked the man as politely as he could. When the man didn't respond Harry tried again, but the man continued to ignore him. Thinking the man was ignoring him on purpose he tapped the man at the shoulder. Only for his hand to go straight through the man in question.

"W-What is going on?! Breath Potter, breath!" Harry again had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he started thinking again:**_ "Apparently nobody can see or hear me… or perhaps that only applies to the muggles. I will test that theory when I get to Hogwarts."_**

-O-O-

More than an hour later Harry finally found the bus stop and gracefully floated onboard and sat, or more like floated above the seat behind a muggle couple hoping nobody would sit on him. He had after walking around for a while discovered that he actually floated above the ground like a ghost and had a small panic attack about it, but he had eventually calmed down enough to actually check his pockets to see what else he had. He quickly discovered the mini-dragon from the first task; apparently it liked him, some stones he knew he found at the bottom of the lake and his wand. He was especially happy about his wand as it would allow him to actually use magic and he had quickly transfigured some new clothes. Harry of to minds about returning to _Hogwarts_: One side of him was dreading the fact that it was a big possibility that nobody would be able to see him. An other part of him was looking forward to prank the students and teachers at Hogwarts, especially Snape and Malfoy, if nobody could see him. He was very conflicted as the two parts of himself waged a war inside of him and didn't notice that the bus had started moving, which had the result of him almost floating through the seat – A thing he did not want to repeat anytime soon.

-O-O-

The bus ride took forever in Harry's opinion. There were a lot of stops with people getting on or off, people who argued with the driver and old ladies who complained about the one time the bus was so full someone had to sit on Harry and he quickly floated towards the back of the bus, having to pass through more people on the way. It was not pleasant mind you, getting goosebumps all over your body at the same time as you feel like you are being electrocuted, it was no wonder Harry tried to float as quickly as possible.

When they finally arrived in London, Harry ignored the door and just floated through the window and out into the street. He quickly located where he was and started floating in the direction of _The Leaky Cauldron _with the intention to use the floo to get to _Hogsmeade _like he and the Wesaley's had gotten to _Diagon Alley_ in his second year. Harry thought it was a pretty clever idea as it would let him get to _Hogwarts _in no time at al. The only problem he discovered when he got there and tried it: apparently floo-travel didn't work for ghost or not-quiet-dead-or living-people.

-O-O-

The regulars at _The Leaky Cauldron_ were having a perfectly normal day as no one had yet to get the news about Harry's demise. They were chatting, eating and drinking when suddenly the floo flared to life without anyone entering or exiting. The curious thing was that it happened three more times before Lucius Malfoy gracefully stepped out, not a hair out of place.

"What in the world were you doing Malfoy? Couldn't decide on the location?" The patrons roared in laughter. Malfoy just sneered at them and turned around towards the entrance to _Diagon Alley_ not having a clue what they were talking about. **_"Stupid, drunk, raving mongrels. Probably mudbloods or bloodtraitors the lot of them!"_**

-O-O-

Harry too, was laughing. Even though it hadn't worked as he thought it would with the floo it was definitely worth it if it would make any Malfoy look incompetent, he would have to do that again sometime.

"**_What should I do now? I can't use the floo and I don't think any other way of wizarding travel will work. Very well I'll just have to walk, but which way is Hogwarts…" _**Harry thought exiting the inn. He floated mindlessly for a while when he suddenly found himself outside of _Kings Cross Station._

"**_OF COURSE! I'm an IDIOT! I can just follow the train tracks from the Hogwarts express." _**Harry thought with glee and started floating towards the pillar separating the muggle station from the wizarding one. He quickly found the tracks and started floating in the direction he knew the express normally took. After a while he started gaining speed and soon he was enjoying floating at the speed of his _Firebolt._ He thought he floated straight though a deer but he wasn't sure, because after a fleeting feeling of goosebumps accompanied with electrocution he looked back and didn't see anything. Harry shrugged and continued float-flying towards _Hogwarts_.

-O-O-

By the time Harry arrived at the gates he was a bundle of nerves. **_"What if nobody can see me? What if someone can see me? What will I do? Where is my body?"_** In no time at all Harry found himself floating outside the doors to the Great hall and he could hear voices inside. Gathering up all his Gryffindor courage he floated straight through the doors.

"…otter was a great student and a better friend. We will always remember him with the greatest honor as he gave his life to save another. Together we will stand against the darkness that now rises again and we will do it in memory of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived!" Dumbledore finished his speech and raised his goblet in a silent salute, the students copying.

Harry looked around and saw a lot of tearstained faces, but also a few happy ones; Parkinsson and Nott amongst them. The faces that tore his heart apart were Ron's and Hermione's. They looked devastated, even with a strange glint in their eyes. As he looked around a little more he heard a gasp. A girl with long blond hair, a pair of weird glasses and radishes in her ears was staring at him.

* * *

**AN: **So what do you think? Made some minor changes and fixed some spelling errors. Reviews are appreciated, tell me what you think!

Until next time

**XOXO**

**_Mysteria Malfoy_**


	3. Harry Potter is dead? Right?

**AN: **Hello again! I'm back! Hope you enjoy chapter 3! Again a big hug to A Potter Persona for proofreading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**Story keys:**

**-Blah- **Extract from books

_-Blah- _Spells

-Blah- Normal speech

**_- Blah- _**Thoughts

-Blah- Parseltounge

* * *

_"Ssssuch pity, ssssuch losssss…" He hissed softly in his high, cold, rasping voice. "Ssssee what happenssss to thosssse foolssss who opposssse ussss? No-one will sssstand in our way! Accio portkey!" The Triwizard Cup flew from the ground where it had landed and Voldemort directed it towards Harry and Cedric. When the cup touched the boys they vanished in a swirl of color and Voldemort once again turned to his deatheaters, never noticing the moving eyes or the trembling body of Cedric Diggory._

**Chapter 3 – Harry Potter is dead? Right?**

When the two Hogwarts champions slammed into the ground in front of the maze the spectators present started cheering and congratulation each other. But suddenly someone screamed.

"T-They don't move! I-I-It looks like they are dead!" At that point more people had noticed the same thing and a few began to rush towards the unmoving boys. Dumbledore was the first to reach them and as he turned Harry around and saw the lifeless eyes he gasped and for a fleeting second he almost looked angry, then it was gone and he started crying. When that happened everyone froze. Dumbledore was crying and that could only mean one thing; someone was dead! Suddenly somebody moved and Amos Diggory shot past everyone to get to his son, his wife Ana not far behind.

"My boy! My beautiful, strong boy!" Amos Diggory screamed. He grabbed Cedric and hugged him, sobbing all the way. Amos was about to lay Cedric down when he heard a gasp behind him.

"A-Amos! Amos! His eyes! They moved! A-and he's trembling!" Ana Diggory screamed. She forcefully pushed Amos away from Cedric and started to check him over. Amos was frozen to the spot, he could not grasp that his son was alive while Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived died.

"_Finite Incantatem"_ she said desperately. Cedric took a deep breath and started crying, his whole body shaking.

"H-he killed H-Harry!" Cedric sobbed as his parents were hugging him. "HE KILLED HIM!"

"Who killed him, my dear boy? Who?" Dumbledore decided to interject.

"V-Voldemort! He is b-b-back!" Cedric hiccupped as he tried to cease his crying. When he succeeded he stood up and pointed his wand at his throat.

"_Sonorus_! VOLDEMORT IS BACK! I SAW HIM WITH MY OWN EYES!" Cedric bellowed trough the voice magnification spell.

"My dear boy, do you really think this is wise? Maybe we should continue this conversation in my office?" Dumbledore desperately tried to interject. **_"They can't know about this! Not yet, I'm not ready! It won't make me look as good if everyone finds everything out now! I've got to stop that blasted boy! Oh Harry, my boy, how could you die on me? Now I have to get a new weapon that I can mould to do my biddings…"_ **Dumbledore thought as he tried to reason with Cedric. But Cedric narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore and said: (the _sonorus _wasspell still working).

"I'm sorry professor, but they have got the right to know!" He turned back to the crowd and started to explain everything that happened inside the maze, but only after his mother had placed _verum dicere _on him. As Cedric told the truth the audience was enthralled and a lot of people was scared, but as Cedric had the 'tell the truth'-spell on him no one could argue against it.

-O-O-

Rita Skeeter was in seventh heaven! What a scoop! And she didn't have to make anything up; it was juicy enough in itself already. But she was also scared! Voldemort was back! Of course she was terrified but as a reporter she had to make sure the world new about this recent event, even though it would make her a target. As she listened to Cedric's terrifying story she heard a voice shout and she turned to look at the origin of the voice. It was the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge.

"He is NOT back! It is impossible! He was killed 13 years ago by the Potter boy! He simply cannot be back! The Diggory boy is lying!" Fudge shouted and Rita decided to investigate. She took her things and went over to the Minister with her quick quill still writing furiously.

-O-O-

That evening the witches and wizards all over England could read a special edition of The Daily Prophet.

**The boy-who-lived is dead! You-Know-Who arises from the dead!**

My dear readers, earlier this evening as I was sitting in the stands and watching the Triwizard  
tournament something both extraordinary and terrifying happened. But let me start from the  
beginning and say that while it was exciting the only thing one could do was waiting and  
listen for sounds because, dear readers, the last task in the tournament was a maze. When  
all of the champions had entered the maze it took about 10 minutes before we heard someone  
screaming, but after a while it stopped and red sparks was shot into the air. Fleur Delacour  
was escorted out, trembling as if she had been under the Cruciatus Curse. About 20 minutes  
after that another sets of red sparks shot into the air and Victor Krum was levitated,  
bound I might add, from the maze.

Then, about an hour and a half ago, two bodies suddenly appeared infront  
of the maze. In the beginning everyone was cheering, especially _Hogwarts  
_ as they had won, but after a while a girl close to the ground screamed.

**T-They don't move! I-I-It looks like they are dead!**

Everyone started to panic and soon the whole audience was running towards the bodies.  
Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, was the first one to arrive and identified the  
bodies as Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory. Everywhere people started crying and wondering  
what had happened for the both to die but suddenly Ana Diggory, Cedric Diggory's mother,  
cast Finite Incantatem and Cedric started breathing again as he sat up, he had only been petrified.

Unfortunately this was not the case with Harry Potter. As Cedric Diggory regained his  
breath he started telling us, under the _verum dicere_ – spell, about the evening's event. As  
he told us how he and Harry Potter had fought a giant acromantula where Mr. Potter injured  
his leg every single person in the audience gasped. As he continued to tell us about the  
decision to take the cup together and share the victory, there were few dry eyes. And finally  
he told us how Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, saved his life by petrifying him and jumping  
in front of the curse. But, dear readers, the story does not end here. Cedric continued  
to tell us about the ritual a wheezing rat-like man later confirmed to be Peter Pettigrew  
(which I **WILL** investigate further as he is supposed to be dead!), used to bring You-Know-Who  
back to life. Yes my dear readers it is true! He is back! And with that terrifying truth I urge you,  
my dear readers, to update your wards and work on your defensive spells!

_ Rita Skeeter_

**Minister Fudge DENIES truth about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named!**

After the terrifying truth Cedric Diggory reviled earlier I was walking towards the gates  
to get the story published I overheard the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge,  
screaming at Albus Dumbledore.

**He is NOT back! It is impossible! He was killed 13 years ago by the Potter  
boy! He simply cannot be back! The Diggory boy is lying!**

Minister Fudge continued ranting about how it couldn't be true and that it must be professor  
Dumbledore's plan to get him kicked out from his office. As I listened to this my dear readers  
I took my time to pounder on how the Minister can deny the truth when it stares him right into the eyes.  
I for one do not feel safe knowing our Minister is denying the truth about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.  
I promise you this, dear readers, I will always give you the truth.

_ Rita Skeeter_

-O-O-

The next day they had a short, sad funeral for Harry with a few of his closes friends saying a few words each. Every person currently attending Hogwarts was there including a few parents, the foreign students and a big shaggy dog. All of them crying tears of sadness, loss and terror (except the Slytherins and Professor Snape who just sneered at everyone). Everyone else was crying apart from one very odd girl with long blond hair, big blue eyes and radishes in her ears. The girls name was Luna Lovegood and she had a gift. She was a seer, a low one but a seer all the same and she felt that Harry Potter could not be dead but he was not alive either. Luna was quite confused and as she pondered that feeling she followed her peers into the Great Hall for a quiet meal in Harry's honor. As she looked around she saw something shimmering by the closed doors. She turned her head in the direction of the shimmering and locked eyes with the neither dead nor living Harry Potter (clad in black, loose fitting jeans and an emerald shirt) she gasped. Startled he looked at her his emerald green eyes wide with shock.

"**I knew it!"** She thought as she smiled at Harry and then turned towards her meal knowing he would seek her out sooner or later to talk to her.

* * *

**AN: **So what do you think? Made some minor changes to the story and the spelling. Reviews are appreciated!

Until next time!

**XOXO**

**_Mysteria Malfoy_**


	4. Someone can see me?

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait, exams are approaching and studying takes up a lot of free time. This chapter was hard to write... Too many ideas! Well it is the longest chapter yet so YEY ME! Now thanks for reviewing Duskrider, i appreciate it. And once again a big hug to A Potter Persona just for being there :D On with the story! (I guess you know the story keys by now so i won't post them anymore.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**_Now on with the story! Again!_**

-O-O-

_Harry looked around and saw a lot of tearstained faces, but also a few happy ones; Parkinsson and Nott amongst them. The faces that tore his heart apart were Ron's and Hermione's. They looked devastated. As he looked around a little more he heard a gasp. A girl with long blond hair, a pair of weird glasses and radishes in her ears was staring at him._

**Chapter 4 – Someone can see me?**

Harry stared at the blond girl as she smiled at him and turned back to her meal. **"Maybe others can see me to! They just didn't notice me when I entered!" **Harry thought happily as he started jumping up and down in front of the tables, still not saying a word. When that didn't work Harry started dancing on the tables in hopes of raising some heads. But, as one might suspect, that didn't work either. So Harry tried one last desperate thing. He started doing a Russian jig on top of Dumbledore's plate. He almost kicked Dumbledore's face, but still nothing happened as Dumbledore continued to eat his meal in silence. Harry sighed dejected and started walking out wile muttering profanities. He did not notice as five heads snapped up and looked towards him in confusion as he left the Great Hall through the doors.

-O-O-

Cedric sat in silence picking his food, he had no appetite. Harry was dead. Dead! Because he had saved him. It did not sit right with Cedric. **"It's not supposed to be the younger kid who saves the older one…" **He thought dejectedly as he twirled his fork in meatloaf. Suddenly he heard someone mutter something along the lines of:

"What the bloody hell am I going to do now… Nobody can fucking see me! Bloody fucking brilliant!"

As Cedric turned around to see who was talking during Harry Potters memorial dinner he saw a ghost like person who looked just like Harry Potter himself. **"Did I just see what I think I saw? I wonder if I'm hallucinating or if someone else heard and saw him too…" **Cedric though as he looked around the Great Hall and he saw the heads of the Wesaley twins and Neville Longbottom staring at the closed doors where ghost-Harry just disappeared. As they looked at him and each other they silently agreed to talk about it after dinner.

-O-O-

"What the bloody hell am I going to do now…? Nobody can fucking see me! Bloody fucking brilliant!" Harry muttered to himself as he left the Great Hall. He continued to walk absentmindedly through the halls of Hogwarts trying to figure out what to do with his new predicament. As he past the ghost of Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, or Nearly Headless Nick as was his nickname he greeted him politely and continued floating down the corridor towards the kitchens. It was when the ghost greeted him back Harry stopped and slowly turned around.

"You can see me!" Harry whispered incredulously, as if he didn't dare to believe his own ears.

"Yes of course I can! But aren't you supposedly dead Mr. Potter?" Sir Nicholas answered back curiously.

"Well, I'm supposed to but… since when do I ever do normal? It's a rather long story but…" And Harry started telling his story about what had happened after he was struck with the killing curse; how his body was gone and now buried as he returned and how no-one except Luna Lovegood and now Sir Nicholas could see him.

"Hmmm… Interesting! I've got to speak to the other ghosts about this… Just please Harry, stay out of trouble… We certainly don't need another Peeves on our hands…" The last part Sir Nicholas muttered to himself as he floated through the wall in search of the other ghosts.

Harry stared confused at the wall where Sir Nicholas had disappeared. **"Another Peeves?! Why would I turn into anoth…OH! Hehehe… No-one can see me (**Except Luna, his inner voice told him**) Well she probably won't mind… much… This will be fun! I've got to find Peeves!"** Harry though gleefully and disappeared through the wall in pursuit of the poltergeist.

-O-O-

As the memorial dinner for Harry Potter ended Cedric Diggory, Neville Longbottom and Fred and George Weasley gathered in an empty classroom in the third floor corridor. They were speaking animatedly when the door suddenly opened, unnoticed by the occupants, and a blond haired someone silently walked inside.

"-hoght I was dreaming or maybe hallucinating, but all four of us can't have the same hallucination, it's impossible!" Fred, or was it George, stated in a hushed whisperer.

"I agree with you, but if it really is him why didn't he say something…" Neville asked timidly but strongly.

"Maybe he tried but couldn't, maybe he…" Cedric started but was interrupted by a voice floating from the door. The four boys started and turned in the direction of the voice.

"Are you talking about the Spirtuvivi*, I hear it is their mating season now." Luna Lovegood asked in her usual oddly aloof voice. "They will gain reputation with different pranks and often takes help from poltergeists'. I should go and ask it if they are related to nargles and sprunkits, it would probably make the front page of _The Quibbler_." Her voice started to falter as she walked away from the stunned boy's. She continued walking with a smirk on her face. **"There, that will make them think! Now to find Harry and try to talk him out of the pranking… Yeah right… that will be impossible… Merlin, give me strength. Oh well, at least he will happily go hunting Snorkack during spring break with me after our third year…"**

The four boys looked at each other and shook their heads. They would never understand females and definitely not Luna Lovegood.

-O-O-

As the four boys and Luna were talking in the empty classroom in the third floor corridor Harry was busy searching for Peeves while thinking about prank ideas. **"Hm… Maybe I should change all the houses into their respective animal, or dye them all pink, or… nah better save that for next year. Hm… I need something small yet significant… I know, but for that I really need to find Peeves and I conjure some water ba…" **His thoughts were abruptly disregarded as he bumped into a big white shape in front of the potions classroom. As he fell down and looked up he got a close-up of Peeves' face, which actually looked sad.

"Why so sad Peeves? Something happened?" Harry asked.

"N-not that it concerns you Potty but I happen to miss the Heir of the Marauders! He was fun to have around… He always made me la..! Hey Potty aren't you supposed to be dead! And here I am pouring my heart out and you are still alive…" Peeves continued to rant at Harry for a good 15 minutes before he looked at Harry who still sat frozen on the floor. "Well, what do you have to say in defense of yourself?!"

Harry stared gob smacked at Peeves before he gathered his wits and started explain everything to Peeves, including the pranking plan. Peeves were ecstatic to get a fellow partner in pranks and immediately agreed to the plan – It would go through tomorrow before the students left for the summer.

-O-O-

The next day Luna sat down at the Rawenclaw table with a soft sigh. She hadn't found Harry last night so she knew he had found Peeves last night and that they would prank someone that wasn't her; she hadn't gotten all the details in her vision last night. She sighed again and started eating breakfast waiting for the inevitable. She didn't have to wait long…

-O-O-

No longer than five minutes after the majority of the students had arrived to breakfast Peeves floated into the Great Hall carrying one end of a black sheet filled with many round things. The other end seemingly floating in the air all by itself. The whole student body grew silent as they looked at Peeves as he and the empty end glided over to the professor's table mysteriously unnoticed by the professors. Peeves seemed to look towards the doors for some kind of conformation and seemed to get it going by the large grin spreading on his face. But as he was about to drop it a deep voice rose from the Slytherin table.

"What do you think you are doing young man? And you to Peeves! I thought Sir Nicholas told you to stay away from him, but of course you didn't listen! Now young man, stop this foolishness and try to figure out a solution to your problem. Hunting the school with Peeves will not solve anything." The deep voice of the Bloody Baron echoed around the Great Hall and even made the professors look up from their meals. A few moments later there was a splash and a surprised shout from both Peeves as he hadn't dropped his end and the professors who got drenched as the water balloons from the black sheet dropped down on them. Peeves started laughing and quickly floated away through the wall leaving a confused student body, drenched professors and four ghosts who was glaring at something in the doorway leading into the Great Hall.

-O-O-

"What do you think you are doing young man? And you to Peeves! I thought Sir Nicholas told you to stay away from him, but of course you didn't listen! Now young man, stop this foolishness and try to figure out a solution to your problem. Hunting the school with Peeves will not solve anything." The deep voice of the Bloody Baron startled Harry and almost made him loose control of his levitation charm. He looked at the Slytherin ghost and suddenly smirked. **"He wants me to stop this hm… then I shall do just that."** He thought as he ended the charm and started laughing completely ignoring the glares he got from the ghosts. Life was good.

-O-O-

**AN: **So what do you think? Reviews are appreciated! Until next time!

**XOXO**

_Mysteria Malfoy_


	5. Gringotts and betrayal

**AN:**Sorry for the long wait, my only excuse is the exams, but now some of them are done! This chapter got another context than I was usually planning but I'm happy with the result. Well it is the longest chapter yet so YEY ME! Now thanks for reviewing Duskrider, i appreciate it. And once again a big hug to A Potter Persona just for being there, even though it can be a pain to get a hold of you! :D

To the guest reviewer who complained about my spelling and grammar. I do have a beta, even though she isn't always available. The only other thing I can point out is that English isn't my native language, Swedish is! But I appreciate the comment and I will try to do something about it, but as the saying goes: Nobody is perfect!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything! Even though I wish I did!

**NOW! On with the story!**

* * *

_A few moments later there was a splash and a surprised shout from both Peeves, as he hadn't dropped his end, and the professors who got drenched as the water balloons from the black sheet dropped down on them. Peeves started laughing and quickly floated away through the wall leaving a confused student body, drenched professors and four ghosts who was glaring at something in the doorway leading into the Great Hall._

**Chapter 5 – Gringotts and betrayal **

As Harry finally stopped laughing he took a deep breath and looked into the Great Hall, the whole student body plus the teachers were looking in his direction but he could only see a few who actually saw him. "_**Luna, Fred, George, Neville, Cedric and**_ _**Oooo! This is interesting! I will have to use that to my advantage." **_Harry thought but then he got a good look at the ghosts and blanched. _**"Uh-oh, better get going, they do NOT look happy with me. Maybe I should leave now and come back here when they actually calmed down which should be sometime around the start of next year… or perhaps a few centuries… Oh well I might have to take my chances…"**_

"Well as fun as this was I think it is time for me to leave, I fear for my health otherwise even though I'm not alive, but that is just a minor problem. Aaaaaaaaanyway, so long, and I might see you next year gentlemen, ladies, Fred, George, Neville and Cedric. Luna I will see you later. Now of to sooomewhere…" He said as he turned on the spot and somehow apparated from the Great Hall.

The ghosts spluttered as they took in what Harry just said and as one they groaned, put their heads in their hands and tried to suppress their growing uneasiness. Fred, George, Neville and Cedric just stared at the spot where Harry just disappeared, then at each other and finally they looked at Luna with grins growing on their faces. Luna just sighed. _**"Of course he had to out me to everyone… someday I will kill him slowly and painfully, but as the muggles say: Boys will be boys…"**_ Luna thought as she simply smiled back at the boys and continued eating as if nothing had happened, they looked thoroughly confused.

-O-O-

As Harry appeared outside of _Gringotts_ in _Diagon Alley_ he was slightly confused. _**"I just apparated… I JUST APPARATED! HOW is that possible? First of all: I don't know how to. Secondly aren't you supposed to be unable to apparate inside of Hogwarts? Oh well, I've always been able to do the impossible and defy logic why not do stuff like this too… Now why am I outside of Gringotts? Maybe I could get some money… that is IF the goblins can see me… Oh well only one way to find out!"**_ Harry thought as he started walking through the doors.

-O-O-

Griphook was an honorable goblin who prided himself in doing the right thing. He was a bank teller who disliked humans as much as any other goblin did, but the few who got put in his good books usually stayed there. One such human was Harry Potter and Griphook liked him since the first time he met him on Harry's eleventh birthday. But now Harry Potter was dead and Griphook actually mourned the young wizard, he had been polite and respectful towards everyone he met. That's why when Harry Potter walked into _Gringotts_ that sunny Sunday 1994 Griphook was floored and just stood there gaping like any common human, and he wasn't the only one: All the goblins in _Gringotts_ were doing it. No-one could believe their eyes.

-O-O-

As Harry walked into _Gringotts_ time seamed to stop. And that was not, as one might think, because a pretty girl just walk through the doors. Oh no, it was because every single goblin inside of _Gringotts_ stopped what they were doing and just stared at him. Harry just stood there, looking at them and then he did one single, long, slow wave and said: "What's up?" And suddenly _Gringotts _came back to life. Harry just shook his head, laughing silently to himself, as he looked around in the now bustling bank. _**"It looks like a beehive… But at least that answers my question, the goblins can see me, but boy did they look surprised… It was kind of funny; I have to do that again!" **_Harry decided as he watched a goblin approaching him. As the goblin drew closer Harry recognized him.

"Hiya Griphook! Long time no see!" Harry said cheerfully and the bank got silent again. Harry looked around, what did he do this time? The goblins all looked at him in shock, the same thought running through their heads: _**"He can separate us! The last human to do that was MERLIN! Ooo I like this human!"**_

"Hello Mister Potter, I'm quite surprised that you recognized and remembered me. Might I ask why you are walking around in the middle of the day, especially as you are supposedly dead?" Griphook asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry blushed and spluttered as he heard Griphooks question, even though it was a very logical one – Harry just wasn't expecting it from a goblin.

"Oh, you know, besides doing the impossible, pranking people and making an escape from a couple of angry _Hogwarts_ ghosts I thought I might as well apparate to _Gringotts _and enquire about my money. As you can see I'm not really dead but at the same time I'm not alive either, which sometimes gives me some problems, but that is neither there nor here. Now how about we go somewhere more privet or else everyone besides the other goblins are going to think you are standing in the middle of _Gringotts_ talking to yourself." Harry said grinning like a crazy loon in the end. Griphook guffawed almost silently and led Harry towards the doors on the other side of the bank. As they got in Harry floated over to a chair and sat down, still floating a couple of inches above the chair. Griphook walked around the ornate oak desk with golden details and sat down at a big, high golden chair with silver and platinum animals running up and down its sides. Griphook turned to Harry and said:

"Now about your vault: as you know from the previous bank statements we sent you last month you currently have a balance of 2,5 million galleons, 539 sickles and 57 knuts in your family vault which you won't be able to access until your seventeenth birthday. Your trust vault has, since your last withdrawal at 15 000 galleons via Molly Weasley, refilled itself to 50 000 galleons again. As you know your vault refills itself each month and anyone you send to take out money only can take out up till 20 000 galleons a month after that they will have to bring you with them. You on the other hand can withdraw until there are only 1 000 galleons left and that is a safety measure so that the vault don't get empty and disappear. And the monthly withdrawals you have at 3 000 galleons to Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, The Order of the Phoenix and The Weasley family vault do not affect any of that. Any questions?" Griphook asked as he looked up from the parchment he read from.

As Harry listened to Griphook his face lost all color and his hands started trembling in rage. _**"They dare steal from him! They who was supposed to be his friends and family! I will get revenge, that I swear on my own and my parents graves!"**_ Harry thought furiously to himself. He looked at Griphook with fury in his eyes and said:

"Griphook, I have not allowed any of this nor have I been getting any statements. I know itprobably isn't a possibility to get the money back but don't let any more go through. From now on I'm the only one allowed to withdraw anything from my vaults and that is final!" Harry said with conviction. Griphook nodded fiercely as he noted down everything Harry said on a piece of parchment.

"Very well, was there anything else you needed?" Griphook asked after a few moments of silence. Harry shook his head, thanked Griphook and floated away through the walls of _Gringotts_.

-O-O-

Some hundred miles away from _Gringotts_ a meeting was held between a few mysterious, dark persons clad in black cloaks and wearing white masks with silver decorations. They stood assembled in a tight knit circle with a high, black oak throne decorated with snakes in green and silver. In the throne sat none other than the Dark Lord known as Voldemort. As Voldemort rose from the throne the small muttering conversations that had been held around the room ended and everyone looked at Voldemort attentively, some with what looked like hero-worship in their eyes, while others just looked insane.

"Welcome, my loyal followers, my deatheaters, this night we celebrate the death of Harry Potter, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Die'! To honor his memory we will launch an attack in a little more than two months' time, on the day of Harry Potter's birthday to be exact. We shall give the wizarding world something to remember and fear us for!" Voldemort laughed madly and not long after the deatheaters joined in.

-O-O-

As Harry walked through _Diagon Alley_ he paid little attention on where he was walking, which resulted in him walking through at least a dozen people, when suddenly he felt a tugging in his chest. It was as if something was tugging his heart telling him to go somewhere else. Harry tried to resist it but it was too strong and before he knew what had happened he was flying over fields of grain and flowers. Then the scenery changed again and this time he was passing a small town with cute little houses, then there was a green field as far as his eyes could see before he soared passed the _Burrow_ and landed in front of an evilly grinning Luna Lovegood. _**"Oh my, this can't be good. Hopefully Luna won't do anything to horribly embarrassing to me. She would probably don't do anything at all... Hopefully!" **_Harry thought as he slowly started to back away from the still grinning Luna.

* * *

**AN: **A well that was chapter five and I am really happy about it! Please review, I would love to know what you think! Oh! And I really recommend reading A Potter Personas new fanfiction: I've had enough! I finally made her upload it! YEY ME!

Until next time!

**XOXO**

_**Mysteria Malfoy**_


	6. Summer plans with Luna

**AN: **Here is the next chapter and they just keep getting longer and longer! I LOVE IT! I hope you like it as much as I do! I've made some small changes in chapter one to three because of an extremely helpful comment I got from _**serialkeller **_and then I got kind of carried away :P I'm very thankful and excited about your reviews and looking forward for more :D And once again a big hug to A Potter Persona just for being there, and a pat on the shoulder for actually proofreading this chapter :*Even though it took a while to get ahold of you :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Even though I wish I did!

**Now: **On with the story!

* * *

_Then the scenery changed again and this time he was passing a small town with cute little houses, then there was a green field as far as his eyes could see before he soared past the Burrow and landed in front of an evilly grinning Luna Lovegood. __**"Oh my, this can't be good. Hopefully Luna won't do anything to horribly embarrassing to me. She probably wouldn't do anything at all... Hopefully!" **__Harry thought as he slowly started to back away from the still grinning Luna._

Chapter 6 – Summer plans with Luna

As Luna sat in an empty compartment going back to _Hogwarts_ after an interesting summer. She thought about the changes that would be happening in the wizarding world and everything that she and Harry had done during the summer which included going snorkack-hunting, meeting new people and discovering new things. Luna remembered how it all began to…

**Flashback! –O-O– Flashback!**

As Luna stepped of the _Hogwarts express_ she had a plan! A plan that would allow her to talk to the almost-living-ghost-spirit of Harry Potter. She would summon him with a well-placed _Accio_ as soon as she arrived home to _The Chessrook_ also known as the home of the Lovegood family.

Luna quickly spotted her father Xenophilius standing in the crowd, dressed in bright pink robes with yellow dabberblimps on. _**"Aww, he's wearing his happy clothes! That must mean he is really happy to see me and that we will do something interesting this summer!" **_Luna thought as she skipped over to her father with a dreamy smile, ignoring the curious looks she got from the other students and their parents, and said:

"Hello daddy! I'm so happy to see you; I hope the nargel infestation at the _Burrow_ didn't affect the Blibbering Humdingers that lives in our garden!"

"Oh, good day Luna, lovely to see you! No it hasn't, the Blibbering Humdingers are perfectly fine! Now how about going home and start packing, we are leaving for Sweden in two hours. We will be traveling muggle-style!" Xenophilius answered as he started walking towards the apparition spot near the exit to the muggle world.

"Oh, that is simply wonderful daddy! Can you book another seat? I was thinking about bringing a friend along, I only have to summon him first as he went to _Gringotts _for some last minute business, nasty things dumbulgulars!"

"What… Ooo of course! A friend of Luna's is a friend of mine as I usually say. And yes, yes those are really nasty!" Xenophilius said and grabbed Luna's arm before he appareted them home to _The Chessrook._

**-O-O-**

Luna had finished packing in a couple of minutes and as she made her way to the backyard she hummed a tune happily to herself. _**"This summer is going to be so much fun! I really can't wait!" **_She started doing small dancing movements as she began to remove rocks from the grass and rearranging them into a lightning bolt pattern. When she was done she simply brandished her wand, grinning madly as she did so, and said:

"_Accio _Harry Potter!"

A few minutes later he appeared in front of her, slightly windswept and looking close to a panic attack when he saw the mad grin on her face.

**-O-O-**

As Harry walked through _Diagon Alley_ he paid little attention on where he was walking, which resulted in him walking through at least a dozen people, when suddenly he felt a tugging in his chest. It was as if something was tugging his heart telling him to go somewhere else. Harry tried to resist it but it was too strong and before he knew what had happened he was flying over fields of grain and flowers. Then the scenery changed again and this time he was passing a small town with cute little houses, then there was a green field as far as his eyes could see before he soared past the Burrow and landed in front of an evilly grinning Luna Lovegood. _**"Oh my, this can't be good. Hopefully Luna won't do anything to horribly embarrassing to me. She probably wouldn't do anything at all... Hopefully!" **_Harry thought as he slowly started to back away from the still grinning Luna.

"Hello Harry Potter, welcome to _The Chessrook_. Did you have a fun time scaring the goblins half to death?" She asked still wearing that creepy grin on her face that did not, (in any way, shape or form), belong on Luna Lovegood's face according to Harry, it was just plain creepy.

"Hi Luna… Yeah it was fun scaring the goblins half to… HEY, how did you know that?! I just left there about three minutes ago!" Harry exclaimed still inching away from Luna. Suddenly he discovered that a force field was trapping him inside of a part of the garden marked with stones. As he examined it further he recognized the shape of a lightning bolt and let out a groan, put his hands to the sky and exclaimed:

"Why me! Of course the only shape to summon and hold me would have to be that cursed mark! What did I ever do to you, God?!" Luna giggled softly at his antics and his attention was drawn back to her.

"You're funny Harry Potter. I like you!" She said with a dreamy smile before her face turned serious even though she still looked friendly and did not start smiling like a madwoman again. "Now, I have a proposal for you! Don't give me that look! You haven't heard it yet! Now, I propose that you tag along with me and daddy to Sweden and go snorkack-hunting with us. It would be fun and besides I am one of few people who actually can see you as I believe in Harry Potter and not in the famous _Boy-Who-Lived!_" Luna said the last with a snarl that looked as much out of place on her face as the mad grin did, but the last thing Luna said made Harry think. _**"Believe in Harry Potter and not The-Boy-Who-Lived! She believes in just me? Just Harry? But then what about my friends…Oh, right…They are backstabbing traitors… I might have to enlist the help of the Weasley twins, Neville and maybe Luna as well to extract my revenge…**_ (Cackling madly inside his mind)_**… Yes, yes! I can see it now! We would start off with thOUCH!"**_

"THAT HURT LUNA! WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME!?" Harry yelped out as she sent a bolt of electricity through his head, sometimes it was a good thing he was dead. He shook himself and looked imploringly at Luna, trying to demand an answer without words.

"You zooned out on me and never gave an answer!" She told him giggling at his hair which was standing in every direction and smoking slightly. Harry once again shook his head wondering why she was giggling and staring at him like he was some sort of mad scientist who just got something blown up in their faces.

"What was the ques…? Oh right! Summer with you and your father…Hmm alright, I have nothing better to do and, as you so politely pointed out, you are the only one who can see me who doesn't believe they are going insane." Harry answered with a smile. "Now, care to explain why you are looking at me like I'm some mad scientist and how about removing the wards keeping me inside this _Lightning Bolt_ so that I can meet your father?" Luna did as she was told then started running towards the house with Harry trying to catch up and getting revenge for his hair. _**"God, she is fast! And I will get her back for my hair, as if it wasn't messy enough already… Nooooo she just had to make it messier!"**_

"You won't get away and you know it Luna! You can run but you can't hide forever!" He shouted as he floated straight through Xenophilius Lovegood.

**-O-O-**

After apologizing profoundly to each other Xenophilius and Harry had been introduced to each other by Luna. They exchanged some greetings and had a short conversation before a mad rush similar to the Weasley's began and Harry came to the conclusion that wizards and witches generally couldn't tell the time or plan events very well… Finally they arrived at the airport, checked in their luggage and stood in the queue to board the plane. Finally it was their turn.

"Excuse me Miss but you can't board the plane with that boarding pass, it says Mr. Harry Potter and your passport says Miss. Luna Lovegood."

"Oh that is just a small misunderstanding!" Luna said turning to Harry. "Harry, we have to switch boarding passes, you've got mine! Thanks!" Luna said as Harry silently handed over his boarding pass to her and accepted hers in return. To the boarding attendant it looked like Luna was talking to thin air and then suddenly a boarding pass appeared from nowhere while the other one disappeared. As Luna turned around to the boarding attendant she was opening and closing her moth like a fish trying to get some type of sound out.

"Ho… Wha…Wh…Why…What…WHAT IS GOING ON!?" She finally shouted out. Luna looked around confused and looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow, silently asking what she meant. Harry leant forward to wispier in Luna's ear:

"She can't see me!"

"Ooo? Ah of course!" She focused all her attention on the boarding attendant again and started to explain. "Alright. My friend Harry here he is kind of dead but not really, he couldn't find his body when he came back and now it is buried so he is a walking spirit **("So that's what happened to my body!" Harry exclaimed). **Yes Harry! Now focus. Okey where was i?" Luna said sounding confused.

"Y-you were saying something about a dead but alive friend of yours?" The boarding attendant stated carefully as if she wasn't sure if Luna was all there or not. Luna was kind of used to that reaction by now and just shrugged it off as she continued the explanation.

"Oh yeah! Okay, the catch is that you can only see him if you believe in him! So close your eyes… Don't worry I'm not going to do anything! That's right; now imagine a quite short boy around 14. He has baggy black jeans and an emerald T-shirt. He wears round glasses and has black hair, which has its own life, and he has emerald green eyes. Are you imagining that? Good now open your eyes and BEILVE!" Luna said cheerfully. The girl let out a gasp as she spotted Harry for the first time. The only thing Harry did was make one slow wave saying: "I'm the ghost you are looking for!" Grinning all the time. Then she fainted.

**-O-O-**

Barbara Simplesson was a 25 year old girl from a small town near Yorkshire. She was neither long nor short, had mouse brown hair and looked quite ordinary except for her eyes which were ice blue. She was working as a boarding attendant and it was a sunny Sunday 1994 that Barbara met Luna Lovegood for the first time. Hearing her talk to thin air was creepy according to Barbara and for a while she considered calling the nut-house, but she thought better of it. She almost regretted it when Luna asked her to close her eyes, but her gut told her to play along as it would be safer. When she opened her eyes she gasped upon seeing the person she was told to imagine. When he started grinning and did a slow wave while saying "I'm the ghost you are looking for!" Barbara just stared at him then reached out her hand to touch him, only for her hand to go straight through his chest. Then Barabara fainted.

**-O-O-**

Harry stared at the girl as she fainted, his thoughts once again started to question why the strange things always seemed to happen to him, but a few minutes later when she woke up again she simply seemed to accept it, checked their passports and boarding passes then allowed them to enter the plane. Now the fun was about to start! _**"Watch out Sweden! Here I come!"**_ Harry thought with glee.

**End Flashback –O-O– End Flashback **

Luna was jolted from her thoughts as the compartment door banged opened and someone loudly stepped inside…

* * *

**AN: **So Sweden next?! What do you want him to do there? I have some ideas but I would love your input! So review! Also the person entering the compartment where Luna and Harry are traveling, who do you want it to be? I'm opening a poll so vote! :D

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

_**Mysteria Malfoy**_


End file.
